Tsuna's Advice Corner
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Welcome to Vongola FM. Starring Tsunayoshi Sawada. Got problems in life? Send it here. Rules Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the world of Fanfics! This is SkylarkOfTheMoon bringing you my third fanfic. So I was listening to random radio stations one day when I found one particular station that was giving out advice for the listeners. I thought it was boring at first then I actually began to like it. Who knew the world was filled with tons and I mean tons of problems? So I decided to do an advice-giving radio show myself. Starting our one and only cute tuna fish...TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!**

**Disclaimer: I do't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I do but I don't.**

* * *

Tsuna:A-Ano Skylark-chan why did you choose me for this program?

Skylark-chan(Me obviously): Because my little tuna fish with your friendly aura you'll easily attract and persuade listeners to let them tell you their problems. I'd rather have Hibari do it but with his scary aura he might actually make scare away listeners and the problems of this modern society will continue to occur on the next generation.

Tsuna: *brain is hurting due to advance vocubulary* Wha?

Skylark-chan:Let me put this simply. Do you care about the Vongola?

Tsuna: Yes of course.

Skylark-chan:And do you care about the next generation of people who will take over the Vongola?

Tsuna: Sure bu-

Skylark-chan: Then it is your duty as Vongola Decimo to rid the world of their problems so these problems shall not continue onwards to the next generation of young people that could possibly be candidates for the Eleventh Generation of Vongola. Just think about it if you don't rid of their problems now what could happen to Vongola? Instead of beating the crap out of the evil in the world they could be sitting alone in their rooms cutting themselves with razors possibly thinking about suicide which leads to their deaths which leads to the destruction of Vongola which leads to their problems possibly influencing others who look up to them which leads to more depression which leads to buying $2 razors which leads to more deaths which can lead to the destruction of the world. TSUNA YOU COULD ACTUALLY CAUSE WORLD DESTRUCTION IF YOU DON'T DO THIS!

Tsuna: *blinks eyes rapidly* Here Skylark-chan have some water.

Skylark-chan: Thanks *gulps down water and crushes the bottle with bare hand*

Tsuna: *cringes*

Skylark-chan: So *wipes excess water from mouth* Where were we?

Tsuna: U-Uhm me causing world destruction.

Skylark-chan: Oh right. So what do you say Tsuna?

Tsuna: *thinks* I'll do it but I have to asked my Reborn since he usually makes my training schedules.

Reborn: *lands on Skylark-chan's shoulder* You should do it Tsuna.

Tsuna: When did you get here? and why are you dressed as a goth?

Reborn: Technically I'm an emo and if you don't participate I'm gonna kill myself.

Tsuna: Oh su...WAIT!WHAT?

Reborn: Not only that you'll be shaming your ancestors by destroying the future generation of Vongola and you'll make your mark in history as 'The Worst Vongola Boss Ever.'

Tsuna: You mean you'll actually let me do this Reborn?

Reborn: Of course I care about Vongola as much as you do and It will be a good training method. A good Vongola Boss know how to solve any problems he and his family might face.

Tsuna:_He really turns everything into a training session_

Reborn: Not actually everything Tsuna just the ones that will shape you into 'The Best Vongola Boss Ever.'

Tsuna: Stop reading my mind Reborn it's creeping me out.

Reborn: No. Then how will I know if my student is bad mouthing me inside his head and it is my job as a tutor to creep you out as much as possible.

Tsuna:_ Reborn is such a smart-ass. Wait why did I think that? I mean to say that Reborn is such a 'Best Hitman_' _Eh-hehehe_

Reborn: Nice save Tsuna. Now me and Skylark have to go but we'll be listening to your Radio Show soon. *jumps off Skylark's shoulder*

Tsuna: Wait! Who's gonna help me with the show?

Skylark-chan: Don't worry my friends Whitney and Skylar will be here to help you soon and I might invite some of your friends here to be co-hosts from time to time.*leaves with Reborn* BYE TSUNA! *accidentally walks out a window instead*

Skylark: OW!

Tsuna: *sweatdrops*

Skylark-chan: I'm okay...I hope.

* * *

**So my beloved readers if you have any problems or if you know someone who has a problem send it via review because I will not accept entries via PM. These problems can be real or you can make it up for the sake of this fic. Please note that any problems too serious for me should be taken care of proffessionals since I don't want to be responsible for any side-effects. Here are the details you need to send.**

**Name: (Can be username or made up)**

**Gender: ( I really don't want to mistake anyone for the other gender when I'm writing this)**

**Problem:**

**So that's everything. If the advice happens to help please send a thank you note if you want too because it boosts my self-confidence and I might consider a course on psychology.**

**REVIEW NOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people. Here's Chapter 2 of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' Thank you to all those people who** **sent in there reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just my OC's.**

Whitney:(My OC)...so just speak in to these mike over here and you can be heard by the listeners.

Tsuna: Thanks for teaching me the basics Whitney-chan. So when do we start?

Whitney: When Skyler gets here with the mail which would be right about now.

*Black Fog appears as a girl walk in the recording booth*

Skyler: Here's the mail. *drops tons of envelopes*

Tsuna: Wow. A lot people already know about Vongola FM?

Whitney: Of course they do. After all, We are Mafia.

Tsuna: W-Wait! You guys are Mafia?

Skyler: *looks at watch* Whitney we go live in a few seconds. Let's go.

Tsuna: What am I suppose to do?

Whitney: Introduce yourself, read a letter, give advice, get another letter and so on. For now just do three letters and we'll have a 20 minute break and we'll wrap things up when were done with all the letters. Good Luck Tsuna!

* Whitney and Skyler walks toward the control room*

Skyler: Alright in 5...4...3...2...1...AND YOU'RE ON!

Tsuna: H-hello everyone and welcome to Vongola FM. This is Tsuna's Advice Corner where you can send in letters about any problems you might have and I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, will give you advice.

Skyler: That's actually a pretty good intro. Right Whi-

Whitney: *holding up cue cards*

Skyler: Never mind.

Tsuna: So here's our first letter.

_Name: Tori_

Gender: Fem

Problem: Help! My dog ate my friends Llama(doll) And I promised her that i'll  
keep it safe! Oh great Tsuna-sama how the hell do tell her that her seriously  
beyond reason precious Llama-chan is forever (well maybe not forever) in the  
stomach of my awesome pochie!

Tsuna: Tsuna-sama? That's a little high but here's my advice. You might want to bring your dog to a vet first something like a doll is very dangerous As for your friend well, promises aren't always meant to be kept. Take responsibilty for your actions and tell her the truth. She might be sad at first but she will understand. After all it's not like you meant for it to happen. Friendship is nothing without trust and she'll be happy that you stood by her side even though you know that she might be hurt or mad because of what happened. If she's really a friend she'll know that friendship is more important than a doll. Although if she really loves Llama I can suggest that you buy her a new one. That's my advice for you Tori-chan.

_Name: Hime_

Gender: Female

Problem: Dame-Tsunaaaa! Please give me advice because i know you'll understand  
me! I'm going to be a sophomore this school year and life's becoming hectic.  
First, my 'lil bro don't want to listen to me whenever i promised my mum to  
teach him. The little brat doesn't give a damn about my teachings. Second, i'm  
in the first section, like you, and i'm not that smart. I'm weak and useless.  
But because of my section, my parents' expectations are waaaaaay beyond reach!  
The pressure is always on me! And add the damn tuition my parents pay.

And third, my tutors are spartan! They kept giving me so many homeworks and  
they threat me that if im going to fail, my beloved x-box, ds, psp and iPod  
will be confiscated! Oh, the horror.. DECIMO! I need help!

Tsuna: That's really a hectic life. Reminds me of mine. Let's do it step by step. Of course sophomore year is more harder. That's the way the systems work but you should be happy that you're moving up because it means that you will undergo another journey in life. There will be more problems but it's kinda like a test that will show how you can look after yourself and face different challenges. Kinda like all the battles I have that helps me improve my skills.

For your little brother. It's suppose to be that way. Put yourself in your brother's shoes. Being young is being dependent on others older than you. That's probably why most kids want to grow up fast. Understand how he feels and a mutual respect wil soon develop.

Next your parents. Of course they expect that much from you. Parents always want their kids to have a good future. Just look at me. I'm about to become Vongola Decimo but no matter what I do or what kind of people I always meet my parents always support me for my sake.

As for tutors. Well you should learn to live with them. They're here to teach you things that you will need for the future. Tutors have a way with completely ruining your life for a moment but in the end you'll be impress by bow much you've improved. So suck it up and face them head on no matter what challenges arise.

That's all I have to say because I'm really tired right now.

Whitney: That's good Tsuna here have some water.

* water floats up to Tsuna*

Tsuna: Thanks Whit- HIEEEEEEE! That glass is floating.

Skyler: Of course it is. Whitney is telekinetic. Oh and were still on air so most of Namimori probably heard you screaming like a girl.

Tsuna: *sighs and gulps dow water* Next letter

_Name: kuronai-san._

Gender: male.

Problem: How can I avoid getting insane without anime? or Facebook?

P.S. True story. I'm dying here.

Tsuna: Hmmm. That's really an easy problem to solve. Try something new. If you always wanted to play an instrument or a sport go for it. Look at this as a chance to experience new things and meet new people. Instead of being cooped up all day in front of the computer go out and enjoy yourself. Not only will your social skills improve you might actually meet someone with the same interests as you. That's all for now.

Tsuna: And that is all for the first session of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' If you have any problems in life and need someone to talk to just send your letters here. See you on the second airing of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' Bye

Skyler: And were clear. Good job Tsuna.

Whitney: Skylark just called. I think we're gonna have some guests for the next session.

Tsuna: Who?

Whitey: Gokudera and Yamamoto

**So that's the first session of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' Sorry if it was short I only received a few reviews for this fic. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and I hope I managed to help you. Ciao.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**HEy readers so I'm writing this at April 16. My laptop which contains all of my stories is about to be fixed so I won't be able to use it for the time being. Chapter 3 might be delayed for a few days until my laptop is fixed but rest assured I will update this fic as soon as I can. Ciao for now.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi People of the Fanfiction World I'm back yet again for another chapter of Tsuna's Advice Corner. Sorry for the late update I was really busy these past days.**

**Skyler: It's summer. How can you be busy?**

**Skylark: Well I had to go shopping on Saturday and I went to a 2-hour jog on Sunday. Not to mention I only received a few reviews.**

**Skyler: Excuses. **

**Skylark: They're not excuses. WHITNEY-CHAN! SKYLER-CHAN IS BULLYING ME! TT n TT**

**Whitney: SkylarkOfTheMoon doesn't own KHR. Just the fic, me and Skyler.**

**Skyler: I refuse to be owned by someone as irresponsible as you. *points finger at Skylark***

**Skylark: TT A TT**

**Whitney: Don't worry they'll make up soon.**

**Skyler: *pokerfaced***

**Skylark: *crying***

**Whitney: I hope.**

Tsuna: Eh? Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun is coming here?

Skyler: According to Skylark's text they should be arriving in 3...2...1...

*doors slam open*

Gokudera: JYUUDAIME!

Yamamoto: Yo Tsuna.

Tsuna: *sigh* Somehow I have the feeling that it's gonna be a long day

_A few minutes ago..._

_Reborn and Skylark were sitting outside a local tea shop while listening to Tsuna o the radio._

_Skylark: *sips tea* He's really good isn't he Reborn?_

_Reborn: * sips espresso* 'Good' not Great._

_Skylark: Give him a break Rebor. At least he's holding his own even though it's his first radio show._

_Reborn: * eyes gleam*_

_Skylark: * sweatdrops* What are you planing Reborn?_

_Reborn: How about we make things a little harder for Tsuna?_

_Skylark: How?_

_Reborn: Give me your phone. I've got some calls to make. *sips and throws away espresso cup* And get me another espresso._

_Skylark: Ever heard of recycling? * picks up cup*_

_Reborn: *on phone* Ciaossu Gokudera. Get Yamamoto and meet me at *Chatime Cafe. I have something I need you to do._

Present Time...

Skyler: 3...2...1...YOU'RE ON!

Tsuna: Hello and welcome to the second airing of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner' Joining me for this session are my two best friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto: Ohayo Namimori listeners. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera: I'm Gokudera Hayato.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun will help me give advice for this session. So for each letter there will be advice give from each of us. Let's start Yamamoto-san?

Yamamoto: Here's our first letter.

_Name: (im here again!) Hime_

Gender: female

Comment/Review: i'm so thankful for he advice, Juudaime, i knew you would understand me! Moving on,

Problem: (once again) i wanted a summer job this season but they said im still underage, there are workshops that can help improve my talent but i have no money and it's very embarrasing too because these people are smaller than me but more talented than me. Now im here, stuck at my house with nothing to do since my parents are very strict and they never let me visit my friends. The baseball club in our school has no practices this summer because our coach has a out of town vacation. Could you suggest things that can help my summer happier ? Thank you, Decimo.

With lots of love, Hime(PrincipessaBel)

Tsuna: What a coincidence. Boredom is actually one of the reasons I agreed to this radio show. _That and Reborn forcing me. _I've never been bored these past months since Reborn came into my here's my advice summer is a chance to try out things that you really don't get to do during school. So summer is kinda like a longer weekend. Just list dow things you've always wanted to do and do them. It's also recommended that you choose the ones that won't need to much money.

Yamamoto: It is sometimes a bust when you can't play your favorite sport. Especially something as great as baseball. But instead of having a coach tell you what to do you can coach yourself. Do some self training in a batting cage or you can even try another sport you can do alone like shooting hoops in baseball, track and field and many more.

Gokudera: Well I actually just hang out with Jyuudaime during the summer but I like to play my piano from time to time.

Yamamoto: Wow. I didn't know you play the piano Gokudera-san.

Gokudera: Of course I play the piano besides that I never really do much in the summer. But summer is a good time to raise money for...stuff. Start a service you'll be good at. If you like pets start a pet-sitting service and baby-sitting if you like kids. You can even start a tutoring service like I do in Math.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun I'm surprised you can actually handle tutoring kids.

Gokudera: Actually I tutor high school students.

Tsuna: _Wow. Gokudera-kun is really smart. _What do you use the money for?

Gokudera: I don't get dynamites for free Jyuudaime. Next letter.

_name :Mizu_

gender : female

Tsu-kuuunnn i'm dying! why can't i have any friends?i don't think i'm bad at say something on my mind,or is it any other reason?help me pleeeeease

Tsuna:This brings back memories of when I had no friends at all.

Yamamoto: Ha-ha. Don't worry Tsuna. You have friends now.

Gokudera: And we'll always be here for you even if it means I have to tolerate baseball-freak, the Cow, turf-top, tonfa-freak and pineapple-head.

Tsuna: _Gokudera-kun sure has a nickname for everyone. _Anyway let me say this. Nobody's perfect so if you say the things on your mind don't change it just because you don't have friends because of it. True friends will like you for who you are.

Yamamoto: My advice is to try-out for clubs you like or enjoy. Joining clubs is a chance to meet new people who has the same interests as you.

Gokudera: Usually loners ca make friends with other loners. Just like you they need a friend to be at their side too. Also learn to accept people for who they are and treat them the way you want to be treated. That's all.

Tsuna: Our third letter of the day.

_Name: Yuna_

gender: female

Tsuna-samaaaaa! i have problem and i want you to solve this problem!

I have a friend and a boyfriend. we are really caring so much. but, now my friend avoid me. she so faaaarrrrr away from me. and now my boyfriend not caring me and he so cold to me, but he so caring to my friend. what should i do? now i am alone.

Please, solve this problem, Vongore Jyuudaime. Onegai.

Yamamoto:...I've got nothing.

Tsuna: Me too.

Gokudera: I may have some advice.

Yamamoto and Tsuna: *stares*

Gokudera: What? Aneki taught me...things. A-Anyway arrange a meeting with your best friend and boyfriend. It might be hard but you need to get the truth somehow. This might seem hurtful but there is a high possibility that your boyfriend is falling in love with your best friend. If that does happen don't be upset. Just support them ad tell them that you understand. Your best friend will appreciate the support. As for your boyfriend things like this usually means that he's nnot meant for you but for your bestfriend. Don't worry there's plenty of fish in the sea.

Tsuna: Piano-playing, tutoring and now love advice. We're really learning a lot about you today Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera: * clears throat* Next letter please.

Tsuna: Oh, Right

_Name: Yuki_

Gender: Fem

Problem: Tsuna-kun! Please help me! It's because me and my batch mates already graduated, and I'm going to transfer school to an all-girls school! Yes, I begged my parents to allow me to remain at my old school, but Nooooooo! And all those shallow giirls at my new school, oh the horror! I'll probably a loner in my supposedly-happy high school life! Please give advise on what to do, Decimo!

Tsuna: An all-girls school huh? It can't be all bad after all girls aren't made the same way so there's probably some girls who aren't shallow. Join a club or sit next to girls you don't know during lunch it's a great chance to get to know the people at your school and meet new friends.

Yamamoto:I agree with Tsuna about the joining a club. Choose one you really like because then you'll be surrounded by people who have something in common with you.

Gokudera: I don't really have anything to say but here's a quote 'It's better to be alone tha to be in bad compay.' If they do't like you then that's that. Find someone who willbe your fried for who you are not what you have.

Tsuna: That's nice Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera: R-Really Jyuudaime. Thank you. I am honored.

Yamamoto: Here's our next and final letter of the day.

_Name: Michi_

Gender: Fem.

Problem: Tsuna-san, help! Two of my friends are fighting each other and now they expect me to take sides with them! Pls. tell me how I can solve the problem without either of them getting too offended.

Tsuna: I hope I won't face something like this. I prefer it when my friends get along. * looks at Gokudera and Yamamoto* or at least in their definition of 'getting along.'My suggestion is 'not to take a side' because of you choose one then the other one we_'_ll fall out on you. Just say that you're not here to take a side but to solve the problem. Yamamoto please continue.

Yamamoto: From that point listen to both sides of the story ad make sure that both stories are the same because you need accurate facts to solve a problem. Explain what you heard to make sure everything is true.

Gokudera: Explain to them that you don't want the fight to ruin your friendship and now they have two choices. Make-up and compromise or to erase the incident and start all over.

Tsuna: If you're friends are still fighting give them some space for now and what ever you do don't habg out with any of them for now because one of them will fall out on you. Just stay with someone else for the time being.

Tsuna: That's our final letter for the day. See you tomorrowfor another sessio of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' And thank you to the people who listened to our very first airing. Bye.

Yamamoto: Bye-bye.

Gokudera: See you.

Whitney: And you're clear. Good job guys.

Skyler: Not bad for your first day.

Yamamoto: That was really fun Tsuna.

Tsuna: I know Ha-ha-ha. There's gonna be another one tomorrow.

Gokudera: Don't worry Jyuudaime we'll be here tomorrow.

Skyler: That's a negatory Smokin' Bomb.

Gokudera: What's that supposed to mean?

Whitney: We can't have the same guests twicw in a row. So you're gona have to wait.

Gokudera: What makes you think I'm gonna leave Jyuudaime to do this job alone?

Skyler: This *opens door*

Bianchi: Hello Hayato.

Gokudera: A-Aneki? *faints*

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun. Bianchi-chan what are you doing here?

Bianchi: I will be your co-host for tomorrow's 'Tsuna's Advice Corner: Love Advice Special.'

Tsuna: L-Love Advice.

Yamamoto: Ha-ha. Well you'll have fun Bianchi-chan. I'm sure of it. Good luck Tsuna. See ya. *leaves*

Bianchi: See you tomorrow Tsuna. *picks up Gokudera and leaves*

Tsuna: *sighs* Wel at least I can go home now. Bye Whitney-chan, Skyler-chan.

Whitey & Skyler: BYE!

**So that's it for Chapter 3 of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' Oh and just to make things clear Whitney and Skyler both have superpowers. Whitney has telekinesis and Skyler can control darkness and lightning. Review Please! **

**Whitney: I told you they'll make-up.**

***Skylark and Skyler hugging. Well more like Skylark is holding Skyler in a death grip and Skyler is tryig to pry her off***

**Skylark: *puppy dog face* I'm sowwy Skywer. I pwomise to update this fwic mow fwequentwy.**

**Skyler: Yeah Whatever just get off me you baby. I can't breath.**

**Whitey: More or less.**

***Skyler faint***

Tsuna: Hello and welcome to the second session of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' Here with me today are my two best friends in the whole world

_Name: (im here again!) Hime_

Gender: female

Comment/Review: i'm so thankful for he advice, Juudaime, i knew you would understand me! Moving on,

Problem: (once again) i wanted a summer job this season but they said im still underage, there are workshops that can help improve my talent but i have no money and it's very embarrasing too because these people are smaller than me but more talented than me. Now im here, stuck at my house with nothing to do since my parents are very strict and they never let me visit my friends. The baseball club in our school has no practices this summer because our coach has a out of town vacation. Could you suggest things that can help my summer happier ? Thank you, Decimo.

With lots of love, Hime(PrincipessaBel)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there my beloved readers. I would just like to thank all those people who alerted and favorit-ed my story. It really makes my day when I see my inbox filled with alerts. Bad news is my mother grounded me from the laptop and desktop for three days. But don't worry I will not leave you hanging. Here is my very first omake for T.A.C. **

**Whitney: What's the omake about Skylark-chan?**

**Skylark: Have you ever wondered how other people will react when they found out Tsuna has his own radio show?**

**Skyler: Now that you think about it...NO!**

**Skylark: Well at least the readers do.**

**Skyler: Oh really~***

**Skylark: Well maybe only some of them.**

**Skyler: 'Maybe?' **

**Whitney: Somebody is just angry that Skylark-chan hasn't introduce Hibari as a guest for T.A.C.**

**Skyler: *blushing* N-No I'm not.**

**Skylark: Oooohhhh. Somebody is blushing.**

**Skyler: *glares***

**Whitney: She even has the same glare. Are you sure you and HIbari aren't related?**

***black clouds appear as thunder crack***

**Skylark: Alright, alright were shutting up. So without further ado here's the omake.**

**Skyler: An omake which was written in just 7 minutes.**

**Skylark: What can I say I'm a girl with amazing talents.**

**Skyler: Or maybe you just got bored and-**

**Whitney: Okay this Author's Note is getting too long. SkylarkOfTheMoon doesn't own KHR just the plot me and Skyler.**

**Skyler:-of course there's the heat wave and...**

Since Tsuna's first airing Vongola FM has bee getting more and more listeners. But what they didn't know is that the show was being aired all over the world. Especially at Italy.

**Varia HQ**

Xanxus: Hn. Looks like the trash got a radio show. *drinks wine and smirks* Not bad at all.

Squalo: VOIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL IS YAMAMOTO DOING? HE SHOULD BE PRACTICING HIS SWORD!

Xanxus: SHUT UP TRASH! * throws glass at him*

Squalo: VOIIIII! STUPID BOSS!

Squalo and Xanxus: * argues and shouts*

Bel: Ushishishi. Who knew the Bomb-Brat actually gives goood advice?

Mammon: 'Hime?' Isn't that the name you used when we went undercover at the Arcobaleno Trials? I'm gona have to fine you for using it for this...show.

Bel: Ushishishi That is not me Mammon-chan. I don't participate in those peasant activities.

Lussuria: Mou, Mou. Mammon-chan, Bel-chan they're actually pretty good. Now I know what to do when you two start fighting again.

Bel: We don't fight.

Lussuria: Then why are you about to throw your knives at Mammon-chan?

Bel: I prefer to call it 'affection.'

While all this was going on Levi is being ignored (as usual) while listening to Tsuna give advice on how to get friends.

Levi: _I wonder how fast a letter from Italy can go to Japan?_

**So that's the Omake. Now readers put all your attention here. I have a question from all of you. **

**"Should I make other KHR characters to send letters to Tsuna about their own problems?"**

**I'll post a poll on my profile about this. Once I figure out how it works anyway. Voting ends at April 21. That's all for now. Ciao.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I'm back after 3 technology-free days. I've finally updated the 3rd session of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' As you've read in my Omake I asked the question.**

**" Should I have other KHR characters send letters to Tsuna about their problems?"**

**The poll is already set in my profile. Voting ends April 21.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just my Oc's Whitney & Skyler.**

* * *

Tsuna: Hello Namimori and welcome back for the third session of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' I'm Tsuna.

Bianchi: And I'm Bianchi. Today we are having our love advice special. All problems related to the mysterious ways fate affects your love life will be handled by me.

Tsuna: I apologize. I won't be able to give advice because I have no idea about love whatsoever. Hehehe

Bianchi: Don't worry Tsuna you'll learn as you mature. Tsuna will be handling all non-love problems for today. So let's start with our first letter.

_Name: Yue_

Gender: Male

Problem: Tsuna-san I have serious procrastination problems how do you or your  
friends handle this? Also do you have any advice on stress and how to handle  
stress?

Bianchi: This one really suits you Tsuna.

Tsuna: You'll probably learn that as you grow up things will be a little harder so sometimes you'll feel like you wanna give up. But it's not gona make things any easier. If you have to do something do it! The more you stall the more you'll actually doubt to do it. Will yourself to do it no matter what!

Stress is another issue. It isn't very unhealthy because you'll probably start to think of bad things that hasn't even happen yet and these things will just pressure you. Look at the positive side of things. If you feel pressured schedule some free time to relax and unwind.

Bianchi: Not bad advice Tsuna. Next letter.

_Etou, Tsuna-san I have a problem... Well, you see there's this boy I really  
like, then my bestfriend knew about this...One day, I was shocked that they  
announced that they were bf/gf...Of course I was devastated... I force myself  
to be happy for them, but it just hurts... what can I do to ease this pain?  
_

Bianchi: Here's something in my field of expertise. Just stay the same. After all 'Actions speak louder than words.' Just be cool and the feeling will past. Soon you'll probably realize wether he's meant for you or not. It all depends on how you really feel about him. There's also a chance that you might find a guy more suitable for you. All it takes is patience.

Tsuna: Our next letter.

_name: nadifa_

Gender: female

Problem: ahh, how should i say this...how can i express myself clearly?

P.S I'm serious, i really need to free to express mself or i will be stuck

in this 'form' forever...

Tsuna: Never be afraid to try something new. If you want to try sculpting, go for it! If you don't like it, stop. Try everything you always wanted to do because you'll never know if you're good at something unless you try it.

Bianchi: Here's our next letter.

_Thanks for the advice you gave me, Tsuna-san!_

Name: Michi

Gender: Fem.

Problem: Bianchi-san, Tsuna-san, I sorta have a little dilemma here. You see,  
this guy who I've been friends with likes me, but my other friend likes him.  
It's like being stuck in an unrequited love triangle. And my other friend  
found out that her crush likes me, and now she won't even look at me! How can  
I solve this problem without destroying the trust that the three of us used to  
have?

Bianchi: That depends on how you really feel about the friend who likes you. If you like him back then go for it, if you don't just let him down easy and say that you're not looking for a relationship right now and tell him about your other friend who likes him. Either he'll follow your advice and ask out your friend or he'll just forget about things. Just be honest with yourself and be honest to your friends.

_I think other KHR chara must send letter for Tsuna show. It's more  
interesting. I agree._

Btw, this advice from my friend, not me.

Name: Claire (not a real name)

gender: female

i had a ex-boyfriend. we're broke coz i move from city we're life. a few years  
later, i came back to that city coz i got job there. accidentally, i met him  
at a cafe. He said he still love me, but he has a girlfriend. His girl met me  
also, and said i took him from her. What should i do? his girl terror me now  
but i still love him.

Bianchi: If he actually loves you then he would have broke up with his current girlfriend already. He could actually be lying and just want to play with both of you. Talk to him about it and if he is lying move on and leave them alone. Whatever you do don't let him talk you into seeing him behind his gf's back. Like I said if he actually loves you he would have ended it with his gf already._._

_Name: Hime_

Gender: female

Comment/Review: thank you so much Jyuudaime, Yama-kun & haya-kun. About the  
piano, i actually took piano classes months ago and i learned a lot so im only  
going to review and try new pieces of music. and there's no public batting  
cages here so i'll try new sports this summer. and i like the omake.

Problem: i have a crush on someone and he actually know about it but were  
still friends. my problem is one of my bestfriend also likes my crush. she  
thinks that me and my crush have a relationship. we've been friends ever since  
elementary and she's the only friend i have shared so many secrets about  
myself. she's now ignoring me because of that and i dont know what to do. I  
need advice please.

Sincerely, hime

Bianchi: Just think about it. 'Is losing your best friend worth liking your crush?' or 'Is being with your best friend worth letting go of your crush?' Just think which relationship is more important to you. And it's probably best to talk with your best friend about the decision you've made before it turns into a permanent rivalry towards your crush.

Tsuna: That's our last letter of the day and tomorrow we'll have a little break from our guests for awhile. So it will be just me in the meantime. Bye.

Bianchi: Ciao.

* * *

**And that's our session 3 of T.A.C. Sorry if it was a little bit delayed I was busy for a few days and writer's block hit me hard yesteday.**

**Skyler:** **You did not have** **writer's block you were just busy reading Harry Potter Books 1,3 and 5.**

**Skylark: So what if I am. I watched the movies when I was still 5. Books are more detailed.**

**Skyler: That is no excuse for not updating this fic.**

**Skylark: Alright fine. I was having a little problems with love advice.**

**Skyler**:** No wonder you're still single.**

**Skylark: Whatever. Whitney?**

**Whitney: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Funeral Music Plays***

**Skylark: Dearly beloved, We are gathred here today to witness the...**

**Skyler: This isn't a wedding. Just get on with it.**

**Skylark: Fine. Sheesh. So unfortunately this is gonna be the last chapter of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.' I really want to start a new fic but everytime I start writing I suddenly remember this fic. **

**Skylark: So for old time's sake...**

**All: SKYLARKOFTHEMOON DOESN'T OWN KHR JUST HER OC'S.**

**Skyler: I just remembered. You're cancelling this fic berfore Hibari even becomes a guest.**

**Skylark: *already left***

* * *

Tsuna: So Skylark just called me to say this will be the last session of Tsuna's Advice Corner so I 'll do my best. But to make things special here with me for this session is Skylark, Skyler and Whitney!

Skylark: HI!

Whitney: HELLO THERE!

Skyler: *nods*

Skylark: Nobody can see you nod. We're on the radio. Say something.

Skyler: Something.

Whitney: I think she meant you should greet the Namimori citizens.

Skyler: Gokudera has anger issues and a hair problem, Yamamoto should stop taking Mafia as a joke, Ryohei is noisy, Lambo's a cry-baby, Mukuro is a saidistic pervert, Chrome will never get Hibari and Hibari is Bad ass and hot.

Whitney:...

Skylark:...

Tsuna: Do-not-diss-my-guardians!

Skyler: Watcha gonna do about it?

Skylark: He won't I will. Ever heard of 'Fanfiction Authoress Power.'

Skyler: Gokudera is very loyal, Yamamoto has a nice smile, Ryohei is very energetic, Lambo is cute, Mukuro is...something, Chrome is nice and Hibari is Bad ass and hot.

Skylark: Works everytime.

Tsuna: First letter.

_Name: Jennifer_

_Gender: fem_

_Problem:_

_Ah well you see this year im going to be in junior year._

_And my crush is now in senior year._

_He loves anime too especially KHR,whenever i post a status at facebook bout khr,he always like it._

_And im so crazy wondering if he have a bit infatuation kyaa? ._

_What should i do,he will graduate next year_

_Thanks. =_

Tsuna: Well when I like someone (_Kyoko)_ usually I would try to get to know him and try to make friends with him. You need to have patience when you're going to do this. Because you should develop your friendship and see where it goes. If you lose your feelings for him then you can always stay friends if you still like him you should confess your feelings. Either way you still need patience.

Skylark: I agree with Tsuna.

Whitney: Me too.

Skyler: I wonder if I can do that with Hibari.

Skylark: I wonder if Hibari's listening right now.

Skyler: Shutting up.

_Name: ShyTyrant_

_Gender: Female_

_Problem:_

_What's up Tsu-kun and the gang~?_

_I've been label as the most problematic girl in my school. I love to fight, when I'm mad I'll vandalize the school properties, bully teachers... Well you know the rest. But recently, I-I've begin to fall for my bestfriend since elementary school... He's the exact opposite of me. He's kind, helpful, patient and generous. He's the one and only person that is willing to be my friend. What should I do to confess my feelings to him? Should I change for him? It's so arduous when violence can't solve your problem~_

_Love,_

_ShyTyrant_

Skylark: The ceiling is up. Hahahahaha. Get it.

Whitney: Hahahaha

Skyler: Nice one.

Tsuna: I don't get it.

Skyler: Just laugh. It's good for her self-esteem.

Tsuna: Hehehehe

Mukuro: Kufufufu.

Tsuna: MUKURO? What are you doing here?

Mukuro: Reborn called. He said it's your last session and I'm not about to lose my final chance to be in your show Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll just do this one problem.

Tsuna: O-Okay.

Mukuro: If he's really your friend then he'll accept you for who you are. In fact one of the reasons he probably became your friend is because of your personality so don't change. Just like what I'm doing with Kyoya.

Tsuna: The hell Mukuro.

Skyler: STAY AWAY FROM HIBARI!

Mukuro: If it's a fight for Kyoya you want it's a fight for Kyoya you'l-

* Skyler and Mukuro freezes*

Skylark: GO FANFICTION AUTHORESS POWER!

Tsuna: If you do plan on confessing to him here are some tips. If your friend is going through stress like a big game, a test or a death of a relative it's best to let it pass before confessing.

Skylark: Don't use 'love' just yet. It's a influential word and you might scare him off. Go with something like 'I'm beggining to like you as more than a friend.'

Whitney: Don't just say it in the middle of a conbersation. Plan on where and when you can be alone with them. That way nobody can interrupt you. In case he doesn't like you back at least you'll know that you tried and actually got results instead of hiding and never knowing what could have been. If it hurts too much to be with him take some time to sort things out you might be friends again soon but do what's best for you.

Ryohei: EXTREME SO THIS IS WHAT A STUDIO LOOKS LIKE!

Tsuna: Big Brother?

Ryohei: Why is Rokudo and a girl frozen?

Skylark: Oh yeah. Whitney, can you just transport them to the Private Battle Arena next door?

Ryohei: There's a battle arena next door? EXTREME! I SHO-

Whitney: Actually you have to give advice first then-

Ryohei: Then I can go to the arena. LET'S EXTREMELY DO IT!

_Thanks for the advice. Me and my friend very use you're advice. it really help us a lot._

_Ok, i have a problem again._

_Now i stress coz my brother caught by police coz him had a drugs on his car. What should i do to cheer up my parents? My mom always cry everyday and my dad he so upset and always mad to other. Please, i need help._

Skylark: That is a problem. Well try listening to your parents and see what you have to do how to make them feel better. That's what I always do when my parents are down.

Tsuna: My mom tells me if someone is upset you should hug them because hugs are known to release endorphins.

Skylark: What's an endorwatchamacallit?

Tsuna: I don't know.

Whitney: When I'm upset I usually take a nap because when I wake up it feels like a fresh start.

Ryohei: EXERCISE TO THE EXTREME! Physical activities are known to perk up moods. Some studies say that exercising is like an anti-depression medicine.

Skylark: Wow. Who knew he had a brain under that thick head? I'm starting to sound like Skyler. Speak of the she-devil Whitney?

Whitney: *transports Mukuro, Skyler and Ryohei*

*sounds of "KYOYA IS MINE" and "EXTREME" comes from next door*

Tsuna: Alright who's coming next?

Skylark: What do you mean?

Tsuna: First Mukuro, then Ryohei who's next? Hibari!

Hibari: Herbivore.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE! *faints from shock*

Hibari: Give me a good reason why I'm here before I bite you to death.

Skylark: You have to give advice for the next problem.

Hibari: Why should I do that?

Skylark: Because Mukuro, Ryohei and one of your strongest fangirls are next door in an arena and we have the power to traansport you there without wasting your energy in the long walk to get there and beating up the security personel.

Hibari: Hn. Proceed.

_Thank you Bianchi-san and Tsuna-san for giving me advice! Well here's my next problem._

_You see, I have a short fuse. especially towards guys. So one day, they played a prank on me and I snapped. I kicked and beat the bastards to death. Well, somehow after that incident they dubbed me as " Goddess of Destruction" and the leader of the group is now somewhat is acting perverted that i had no choice but to beat him again and again. other boys are now starting to lose trust in me. but i simply view it as self-defense. what to do?_

_Name: Juuri_

_Gender: Female_

Hibari: " Goddess of Destruction" huh? Wanna battle sometimes?

Whitney: If Skyler was here he'll probably rampage due to jealousy.

Skylark: She's already rampaging in jealousy next door.

_Next Door_

_Skyler: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT PINEAPPLE-HEADED PUNK?_

Hibari: For one thing I only fight when it is absolutely necessary. I weigh my options to see what do I get if I choose to fight or what do I get when I don't fight. So basically it's just base on how rational you are and if you make the right choices. And work on your temper. Try meditation. It 'kinda' works for me.

Skylark: Who knew he gives good advice? No wonder Skyler likes him.

Hibari: I've done my part no-

Skylark: Alright, alright Whitney?

Whitney: *transports Hibari*

_Next Door_

_Skyler: H-Hibari._

_Mukuro: Kufufu_

_Ryohei: EXTREME!_

_Hibari: I'll bite you all to death._

_Skyler: KYAAAAA! HE SAID HIS CATCH PHRASE! Must-video-tape.* goes closer*_

Skylark: Now that's a fangirl.

* A minute later doors slam open*

Mukuro, Ryohei, Skyler and Hibari walks in and sits down in chairs Skyler conjured up.

Skylark: How was the battle?

Skyler and Hibari: *blushing*

Mukuro: *depressing aura*

Ryohei: *smiling* WHO KNEW HIBARI HAD TO GUTS TO KI-

*Ryohei gets hit by tonfas and black thunder*

Skyler: *pulls Skylark and Whitney aside*

Skyler: Best radio show ever.

Skylark: You didn't.

Skyler: *nods happily*

Whitney: Congrats cous.

Hibari: Oi SKYLER! Let's battle again sometimes. *smirks and leaves*

Skyler: *faints from happiness*

Ryohei: I have to go now. Kyoko is expecting me. Oh and thank the girl for the nice battle for me. * thumbs-up and leaves*

Whitney: Let's go.

Skylark: Yeah. But who's gonna carry-

*Skyler floats*

Skylark: Right telekinisis.

* Three of them leaves*

Tsuna: *wakes up* What happened?

Mukuro: KYOYA REJECTED ME AND KISSED THE GIRL THAT BEAT ME UP! *sobs*

Tsuna: *sweatdrops* I'm just gonna go now. *stands up and opens the door well tries to open the door*

Tsuna: _I'm locked in with Mukuro?_

Mukuro: Tsunayoshi-kun. Ryohei said that to cheer someone up you need to give him a hug. *opens arms*

Tsuna: _Why did Reborn have to bring me into this?_

Reborn: *sneezes*

* * *

**Skyler: *staring up dreamily* Hibari kissed me. **

**Skylark: Looks like Hibari tamed our Skyler.**

**Whitney: It would probably wear off in a few days.**

_**3 days later...**_

**Skyler: Why-did-you-eat-my-chili? *dark thunder appears in hands***

**Whitney: Told ya so.**

**Skylark: *burps***

**Whitney: You have chili br-RUN!**

**Skylark: No need to tell me twice.**

**And that's the end of 'Tsuna's Advice Corner.'** **I can't believe I managed to squeeze in the rest of the Guardians. Except for Lambo and Chrome. I can't find problems suited to be answered by Chrome and Lambo will probably spout out nonsense instead of actual advice. Gokudera and Yamamoto already appeared. Ciao. And goodbye...for now.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
